ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
SlenderBen: The Movie
Teaser 10 Years Ago, a man lost his mind. A man by the name of Ben Tennyson. Many have theories on how he lost his mind. This is the true story of how that occurred. cuts to photo of a sixteen year old with a goth-looking teen, a geek-like looking girl, and an old man. The picture quickly begins to burn to a crisp. This was Ben Tennyson, along with his cousin, his grandfather, and his friend. For Years they worked together. Fought the same enemies. Watched the same movies. But one night... that all changed. begins with a transmission from a Plumber. Plumber: 'Code One! Code One! I'm on an unidentified planet. I can only explain myked surroundings as a wooden environment with plant life. I am being followed. The stalker is ... faceless. He has rare abilities that I can only call supernatural. I request immediate back-up. Imme- Transmission ends with a scream and static. With all other plumbers on important missions, Ben Tennyson responds to this message and goes to the mysterious planet alone. cuts to pictures of the mysterious forest like planet. An audio recording of Ben Tennyson was found in his space ship. This is the recording. 'on the recording: 'This is Ben Tennyson, I'm heading to Restricted Section Alpha Sigma VII. Plumber down. Something seems odd about this message. Um, yeah. More information will be explained when I arrive there. This is the last recording from Ben Tennyson for four hours. The next recording is disturbing. 'on the recording: 'I need help, immediately! Gwen, Kevin... Grandpa... oh damn my leg... I'm injured, and I've found the crash landed plumber. He's dead. I'm now currently being stalked. I attempted to fight, but my Omnitrix is glitching... it won't even turn on. There's notes and... wait, what was.... a loud sound of static appears. When one observes the static, you can discover a hidden voice. Slow it down and you can hear the voice. cuts to the static, playing slowly. 'Voice: I have ... have plans for you.... Ben Tennyson... Tennyson would find him later return to his homeworld, but began to act weird. Over the course of a year, mysterious killings and sightings began in Bellwood. The Bellwood Police eventually got reports of a tall, slender figure. Almost, alien like. Tennyson's oddness and the new stalker made the people realize the truth. The night on the alien world resulted in Ben gaining a new alien form. One that could control him. One that could make him become it. That alien soon received a name from the very people he tried to protect. SlenderBen. Plot Chapter One: Young Tennyson's Encounter The chiming of the bells. The ringing of the clocks. The Creaks of the swings and the flaps of the door. An eerie fog slowly settling the foreign and distant Yellowstone National Park. The trees sway in the wind, as the branches knock on the walls of houses. A wolf howls in the distance as the night creeps in the distance. The Autumn leaves flow across the forest, as it cuts to a campsite in the middle of the woods. (Old Man): So there I was, fighting Vilgax when... (11 Year Old Girl): Grandpa, enough already! (11 Year Old Boy): Yeah, what Gwen said Grandpa Max. Enough. (Grandpa Max): Alright, alright Ben. Well its Halloween Night so, maybe a ghost story or two will help. (Ben): That sounds cool! (Gwen): 'Got any good ones? '(Grandpa Max): Well there's the story about the Butler... (Ben): Boo Butlers suck. (Gwen): Espically those creepy ones. (Grandpa Max): Or the People trapped in the digital world... (Ben): BORING. (Gwen): Grandpa... the Fire's dying out. (Ben): I can start it up again... (Ben turns the dial on the Omnitrix but Max shouts. ] (Grandpa Max): BEN! You know why you can't use the Omnitrix. (Ben, annoyed): Ugh. Fine. I'll get some wood. Ben begins to walk away from the campsite, picking up some sticks and branches in the process. As he looks around, Chapter Two: Mysterious Transmission Chapter Three: Restricted Section Alpha Sigma VII Chapter Four: I have Plans For You Ben Tennyson To Be Written by Sci100 Chapter Five: A Tall, Slender Figure Chapter Six: Gwen Suspects the Truth Chapter Seven: The SlenderBen Most LIKELY will be written by Sci100 Chapter Eight: The Arrival To Be Written by Sci100 Trivia *MURDER REFERENCE!!! *TEOW REFERENCE *